


The Devil Needs Believers

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demons, Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, anyone can bounce off this, i do want to see it though, it's just me setting the scene and a bit of show into what geoff is and about his character, most likely, probably, this is just an idea I liked that I know i'll never make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: These days the lovers trade their placesDancing all around each other's chairsI can see the numbness on their facesJealousy fills up their hearts in pairsSo please could I be selfish with your body?'Cause I don't think I could share you with nobody





	The Devil Needs Believers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short idea I had a few days ago. I don't plan to do anything with it, so it's basically up for grabs. If you take it, gift it to me and put this work as it's inspiration. I would prefer it not leave AO3 though, or else I won't get to see what anyone makes of it.

The music hummed over the empty room as Geoff looked over his establishment. It wasn’t the usual haunting piano or live band that would grace the place. He liked to branch out when he got time with his baby alone. A gentle gaze inspected the prohibition reminiscent architecture as fingers grazed the leather cushions that showed their age with a grace one wouldn’t expect from something older than their grandmother. He had a millennia to fill his collection with antiques and a few hundred years to gather the best looking ones into this bar.

Some say the Devil went down to Georgia, others look for him at every crossroads, lately, they expect him to be a club owner solving crimes part time in the LA area. They were almost correct in a way that wasn’t correct in the slightest. You’d never see him settling down in a flashy club. No, the sweetest hedonistic acts were always done in secret, and was usually offered in the back room of his bar.

Not that he ever took part anymore. Maybe it was age or experience that mellowed him out past the actions of his youth, either way it didn’t matter to him anymore. He had his share, now he can’t even bothered to sit down and have a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything else attached to this besides the bit of lyrics in the summary. Anyone who adopts this basically gets free reign. I guess the only hard line I have is that Geoff doesn't drink in this. 
> 
> comments and kudos inspire me to post more stuff like this  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)
> 
>  
> 
> If you're looking for the RT/AH Gods!AU, sorry but it will be a while. I have two chapters down in what will probably be a 5 chapter starting block.


End file.
